Nerd³
Daniel 'Nerd³' Hardcastle is a Youtuber famous for his 'Let's play' videos and unique editing style (inspired by Hannah Hart). Life Dan was born on March 23rd 1989 in Westcliffe-On-Sea. He went to school with his friend Wot Fanar. He left school early to study astrophysics but didn't finish the first year. 'The Moving Countires Palava' In December 2013, he decided it was time to move country to live with his long time girlfriend. In Feburary 2014, Dan began the Nerd³ Drought 'that lasted 2 months. In March, he moved country, but returned to the UK in April to get all his stuff picked up for delivery to his new house. They said it would take 3 - 6 weeks. It took a lot longer. In mid April, he started doing one video a day again, as he had free time. This, he says, was a MASSIVE mistake. Both he and his computer were burnt out. His laptop was fried and broken. Then began what is known as '"The Nerd³ Silence ". Dan stopped making videos for around 4 weeks. He has said he will return in June with another Nerd³ Reboot³. On The Internet In 2009, he made a trailer for a series he never wanted to make, and someone from Machinima saw it and thought it was amazing. Dan then started working for Machinima and made videos for them until 2012. He started his rise to fame with his Minecraft comics, which he posted on his site nerdcubed.co.uk. He started YouTube in 2011, with vlogs, and later moved onto his Minecraft series. He was later approached by Machinima to direct their upcoming series 13 Ways to Die, which was a massive success. He hit 1,000,000 subscribers on Youtube on July 27 2013. Trivia *The origin of his internet alias "Nerd³" is that he is a nerd and everything in his Minecraft comic was made of cubes. *The first Minecraft comic was scribbled on the back of a buissness card whilst bored during his first day of his new job. *One of his first memories is running around a pool shouting "HOT HOT HOT" *He is an arachnophobic *Despite once considering himself an atheist, he now apparently no longer identifies as such. *He is the son of Steve Hardcastle and Andreina Hardcastle *He has a sister called Hannah Hardcastle *His favourite Doctor is Matt Smith *He has moved from London to Bulgaria (he believes it to be Canada) *He often gets Canada and Finland mixed up *He can't drive *His top 5 games of all time are Shadow of The Collosus, Just Cause 2, Portal, Minecraft and GTA V *According to Dad³, fooffy hair runs in the Hardcastle family Links! Nerd³ Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/OfficialNerdCubed IRL Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/Officiallynerdcubed Dad³ Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/OfficialDadCubed Nerd³ Site: www.nerdcubed.co.uk Nerd³ Twitter: https://twitter.com/dannerdcubed Dad³ Twitter: https://twitter.com/DadNerdCubed Wot's Twitter: https://twitter.com/WOTFANAR SubReddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/nerdcubed Steam Group: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/officialnerdcubed Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/nerdcubed T-Shirts: https://www.districtlines.com/nerdcubed Tumblr: http://nerdcubedactually.tumblr.com/ Category:Nerd³ Plays Category:Nerd³ Completes Category:Nerd³ Challenges Category:Nerd³'s Father and Son-Days Category:Nerd³ Permadeath Category:Little vs Cubed Category:YouTubers Category:Real People Category:The Nerd³ Team Category:Nerd³ Channel Category:Hardcastle Family